


Phoenix

by chuwaeyo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, Police Brutality, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Sad with a Happy Ending, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Pairing: Wanda x ReaderPrompt: Anon Req: Could I request a Wanda Maximoff x pyro reader where it’s during civil war and reader gets arrested with Wanda and the others. When they get to the raft and the reader sees them putting a collar and jacket on Wanda she freaks and attacks the guards trying to get them to stop, but they just put a collar on her and beat her till she passes out and throws her in an ice box. When they’re rescued, Wanda patches reader up cuddles them to warm them up as she thanks them for sticking up for her.





	Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> super old req, but I’m really trying to get everything out now while I have a mini break!! I also am working on a part 2 to another older fic (it’s a riverdale one lmao) and slowly fleshing out a possible new series! (supercorp) but I hope you enjoy and have a great day/night wherever you are! ♥   
> as always hope you enjoy and hmu @chuwaeyo on tumblr for anything!

The ride to the Raft was quiet, all of you seething silently as your eyes were focused on the chains the guards had locked around each of your wrists.

All of you were once regarded as heroes, just to be thrown aside like criminals the instant you refused to act as government puppets.

Your fingertips were still charred from the battle as you lifted your head to look at the passing scenery outside the helicopter, miles of ocean to separate all of you from the city and people you once loved.

It was sickening.

By the time the guards had all of you in your cells, the adrenaline from the airport fight wore off, each of you accepting your fates as they threw you in your own prisons, with wide windows facing the center of the room to see what punishments each person suffered.

All of your friends had accepted their fates, but when the guards got to Wanda, something in you went off, not trusting the looks in their eyes as they neared her with a collar and straitjacket.

You lunged forward and broke your chains as adrenaline rushed through your body, hands and eyes igniting in anger as the sight recalled memories of your torturers in your old Hydra facility. “Don’t touch HER!”

As burnt out as you were from the battle, your resistance was unexpected by everyone in the room, all the guards rushing as they saw your powers re-ignite the life in your eyes.

And as hard as you fought, you were nothing against a seemingly endless amount of guards armed to the teeth and expertly trained on your own.

Within minutes, the guards easily subdued you, pinning you to the floor as they fastened a larger collar on you before pulling you up with dark grins on their faces.

“Beat me all you want, but don’t hurt them,” you glared at the guards closest to you and spit out the blood that was beginning to pool in your mouth, “I’m the only one you need, the one that can fall and rise anew each day…the Phoenix, I’m the only one here that can heal themselves - I’m the perfect subject, you know it.”

The guards watched you for a few moments, watching as the bruises they left on your arms and faces healed despite the power nullifying collar around your neck, their grins twisting into some dark joy that they would never reveal outside of this prison.

One of them was brave enough to take a step forward, eager to prove to his own masculinity that he was somehow stronger than an Avenger. “Thanks for your offer, hothead, but we got ways to making you cool off too, don’t worry.”

You didn’t have much time to wonder what he meant before the onslaught continued, the sound of bare fists or reinforced batons hitting you as you grunted quietly to yourself, holding back any sign of the pain you felt, ignoring the concerned screams of your friends and pounding against the walls of their cells.

When they finally stopped, you were too tired to keep your eyes open, letting your body go limp as the guards laughed and carried your body into your personalized cell, chilled to a constant - 40 degrees Celsius to slow your healing.

Each day was like the next, one beating after the other, the only reprieve from your government sanctioned torture were the few hours you spent unconscious between the beatings, locked in that ice box to keep you in that weakened state.

The long beatings and cool room often left you too dazed to comprehend what your friends were saying, the only voice you could pick out on occasion was Wanda’s, promising you that things would be better soon, that she’d be out to save you, that she loved you.

But each time you thought you had the strength to respond, all that came out was a groan before you coughed up more blood, staining different parts of your frozen cell red.

As the days blurred together, you felt yourself losing more and more consciousness with each beating. The cold environment slowing your healing powers down just enough to cause their attacks to finally leave their mark on your mental will as well as your body.

The next time you remember opening your eyes clearly, you found yourself wrapped in Wanda’s arms, body covered in bandages, no longer trapped in that bloodstained, chilling room.

“Wanda?” Your voice sounded foreign to your own ears, still low and gravelly as your body was still recovering from the multiple beatings, “where are we? Are we safe?”

Hearing your voice, Wanda immediately brightened and beamed at you, softly running her thumb over your hand, “we’re safe, Steve came and rescued us, figured it was our turn to save you.”

“I’m sorry I made you worry,” you forced yourself to sit up and embraced Wanda like your life depended on it, “I just - I couldn’t watch them hurt you, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I let that happen.”

She relaxed in your embrace and let out the breath she didn’t realize she was holding in, the fear of imprisonment in the Raft now past the both of you as Steve continued to fly the jet further away from the prison, “I know, and I don’t have any other words but thank you, and I love you.”

“You love me?” You pulled back with a small grin as Wanda rolled her eyes, too happy to see you talking to regret her confession, “did I hear that right? Miss Maximoff, do you love me?”

“I do.”


End file.
